


Finding my Soul

by Alejis



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alejis/pseuds/Alejis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is a vampire, he’s depressed after his brother is killed. Spartacus, his best friend, brings him a gift: a beautiful sick orphan. Agron can’t kill this adorable human, he decides to nurture him back to health and in the end, they heal each other. (Gaaaaaa I suck at this summary stuff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Why is there a naked, bony human in my bed Spartacus?”

“Is my gift to you my friend ¿Can’t you see the state you’re in? You must feed now, you need to feed Agron.”

“If I feed or not, it’s my damn well business” Agron said with controlled anger. “Take your filthy gift away NOW.”

Spartacus wasn’t there anymore, in seconds he had flown out the window leaving Agron alone in his room with the naked boy.

He approached the bed, noticing the state of the young man lying there. He had a high fever, his body was covered in bruises, he had 2 big cuts, one on his left arm and one near his hip. It was obvious he hadn’t showered or eaten anything for days judging by the protruding bones and dirt in his body. He kept mumbling something in his fevered state but Agron couldn’t understand. Despite everything, he wanted to drink his blood, he smelled delicious, and he hadn’t tasted any blood for a year.

This human was obviously dying, Agron had to make a choice: Drink his blood and end both their suffering or … well what other choice was there? He sat on the bed to think.

Ok let me explain things first …

 

This story takes places in the late 80’s. There are 5 families of pure blood vampires in the world, all the other vampires are children or converted minions of these main branches. Agron Orlok is a pure blood from one of these main branches. He had a brother, Duro, but he was killed in the 50’s by a vampire hunter.

The moment Agron saw the woman in Duro’s arms, he knew she was dangerous, there was something odd about her behavior, her smell was off and for the life of him he couldn’t read her mind. Most human minds are easy to access; their thoughts easily read when they’re experiencing strong emotions. But not this woman, her mind was like an iron wall. Duro found it fascinating, this was the first woman who intrigued him in 3 centuries. Agron was frantic in his warnings, their last argument lasted hours, resulting in Duro running away from their castle in Romania. Agron searched for him everywhere, he finally found him 8 years later, it was a small cabin in the Russian mountains, dead, a stake in his heart (1).

He called on every vampire he knew, they hunted the woman down, before dying she screamed in his face “HE MURDERED MY MOTHER! I spent 30 years of my life training with vampire hunters, tracking him down, waiting for the day of my revenge on your monster of a brother.” Agron preferred to feed from wild animals in the forest near his castle and the occasional human when he was in Duro’s company, Duro loved human blood he couldn’t help his thirst sometimes, no matter how much Agron advised him about keeping themselves away from the humans.

The years went by and Agron couldn’t move past his grieve. He simply lost all his joy, his entire life had been around Duro, nurturing Duro, having fun, helping him, protecting him, Duro was his reason to go on when time seems to lose all its meaning. Spartacus, another pure blood from the main branches and his best friend, noticed his fragile state, his skin had lost all of its glow (no, not twilight glitter ¬¬ just a healthy glow). His body, once muscular like a greek God, was now skeletal and sunken in his bones. He simply stopped hunting, he wasn’t feeding at all.

Spartacus heard about the healing properties of goat blood, he showed up one day with a dozen goats in a truck. Put them in the castle stables and brought the plumpest to Agron, “If you suck on goat’s blood, your body cells will regenerate at an accelerated rate. You will be healthy again if you drink goat blood once a week my friend.” (2) Agron looked at that fat goat with disgust, made a grumbling noise and kept staring at the window. Spartacus visited his friend regularly, the goats kept being untouched, his friend looked worse every day, he would just sit in a chair by the window and stare, and stare and stare some more. Enough was enough he would bring him a human, and force him to drink blood, Agron’s morals be fked, if he didn’t feed soon he would crumble to dust.

The problem was … what human could he bring to Agron’s castle? he couldn’t kidnap someone at random, he had to chose carefully, someone who wasn’t going to be missed, someone who wouldn’t attract authorities attention, someone who wanted to die so Agron the idiot wouldn’t feel too guilty about it. After 3 days using his telepathic abilities amplified, he found it. He sensed a source of great despair, pain and sadness. A human who didn’t want to live anymore. He found him under a bridge in a poor village. There were 2 bodies huddled together, one of them was no longer living, the other badly injured, this one was the source of despair he had felt.

Searching in his mind he saw his past: His name is **Nasir** , he never met his father and his mother died when he was 5, leaving him and his older brother, Barca, to fend for themselves.

They were always really poor, neither had any education, they always slept in abandoned buildings. For a while a kind lady who owned a bakery let them stay in her basement, Barca would go out all day to do … well Nasir never really knew what Barca did but somedays he would come back with clothes for both of them, or pieces of meat for Nasir to cook, the kind lady was teaching him how to cook and bake. This only lasted until 5 months ago, the lady was too old and passed away. Her distant relatives came immediately to claim the property and the 2 brothers were homeless again. Hunger was making them both desperate, after months they decided to steal food from a minimarket. But the owner caught them, he pulled out a very long knife and chased after them, Nasir tripped and the man fell on him, he slashed his arm and was going to plunge the knife in his stomach when Barca grabbed him off Nasir, they struggled on the floor until the owner lay still. Barca pulled Nasir up and they took running, until they found the bridge. It wasn’t until then that Nasir took notice of Barca’s state, his dear brother was bleeding profusely from a wound on his chest. They both huddled together under that bridge crying and holding each other.

That’s how Spartacus found them, he now knew what happened to this human. He used a mind charm on Nasir, to make him lose consciousness then carried him over to Agron’s castle. On the way there he couldn’t stand the stench of those rags the boy was wearing so he disposed them “He’s gonna die in a few hours, he won’t need them anyway,” Spartacus thought (3).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I almost write steak instead of stake hahaha a cruel death, a big chunk of meat thrown at your heart.  
> (2) This is not true, I just made that up, don’t go drinking goat’s blood ok?  
> (3) Sorry for the heartless Spartacus u_u but Aggy is the warm hearted vampire here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron takes care of Nasir

Agron contemplated the “gift” on his bed, he felt anger, Spartacus had left without telling him anything, simply dumped the body on his bed and took off. Agron hated feeling forced to do things he didn’t want to. The feeling of having his actions controlled by others made him do the exact opposite of what the others wanted. So, while his body was screaming to drink the blood of this human, his rebellious side chose not to. “In fact, I’m gonna save this useless human, I’m gonna help him back to health and set him free, that will show him! Condescending prick (Spartacus) always trying to tell me what to do” Agron said to himself.

“Now, about the healing part … where’s that medical kit I had ?”

Agron found it and started reading the book inside with the Red Cross on the cover. _Chapter 1_. Taking care of burns, he looked over at his human, nope no burns there. _Chapter 2_. Broken bones … I’m a vampire not fcking Superman, I don’t have x-ray vision, lets just hope he doesn’t have any fractures. _Chapter 3_. Treatment of Cuts. AH HUH !

Agron set himself to the task, cleaning his human carefully with a warm towel, over and over “How the heck did you get this dirty, little human?” His wounds opened up, blood started flowing freely from them, dampening the sheets, the smell overpowering his senses. He quickly applied disinfectant and gauze, the smell was driving him crazy, he thought Fck it! and just covered the body with all the gauze he found, leaving Nasir like a tiny skinny mummy.

“I can’t do this, it’s been too long since I fed, I’ll go mad if I stay here” he stumbled out of the room, climbed down the stairs with difficulty. Every step was a great effort, he hadn’t left his room for months, last time he drank blood was a year ago. His body was all skin and bones, all his strength gone.

It was midnight by the time he reached the forest next to his home, he sniffed a deer nearby, flew over to catch it but a wave of dizziness made him fall down and crash into a tree. The deer ran away. Agron spotted a plump rabbit in front of him, jumped, but he was too slow and weak, the rabbit hopped away. “If Duro could see me right now” he sighed, he felt a wave of sadness engulf him remembering the times he hunted with his brother. Reluctantly, he returned home. He remembered Spartacus previous gift, so he went to the stables and drank from the oldest goat he found (1). While he was disposing the carcass, he could feel his strength returning slowly.   

As he went back inside he saw his reflection on the big mirror by the entrance (yes, they have mirror reflection, deal with it) He stood there in shock. He looked like a monster from one of those horror films he watched years ago, a walking skeleton. “If the human sees me like this he’ll die of a heart attack and all my efforts will be wasted” Agron searched in the basement and found a big cloak and some scarfs, he covered himself with them, leaving only his eyes visible, then he went upstairs to check on his patient.

The fever had gotten worse, he was shaking and sweating and mumbling incoherently. Agron grabbed the medical book again and searched, he followed the instructions. He almost lost his human to the fever, he stayed by his side all night, by 5 am in the morning the human was finally stable, sleeping peacefully.

It’s noon when Nasir opens his eyes. He feels pain everywhere, he’s hungry and he notices he can’t move. He looks at his body and discovers his entire torso and arms are covered in gauze. He looks to his side and gasps, there’s a man half lying on the bed, covered in black and resting his head on his arms.

He tries to speak but his throat is too dry and he starts coughing, the sound makes Agron jump and they look at each other.

They spend half a minute just staring at each other, not knowing what to say. Nasir tries to speak but his throat is still dry and the coughing starts again. Agron quickly passes him a glass of water from the nightstand and Nasir gulps it down. His stomach decides to announce at that moment just how hungry he is with a loud noise. Agron suddenly remembers humans need food, and leaves the room without saying a word. He searches frantically in his kitchen for some food, all he can find is a couple eggs. He searches his basement then, and finds a box with cans of soup inside. As quickly as he can he prepares the soup and eggs, squeezes some oranges from the tree outside into a glass, and takes this upstairs.

Nasir eats the food like a starved caveman, making loud slurping noises, when he’s done he looks at Agron with so much gratitude in his eyes that Agron’s heart almost skips a bit (well, if he had a heart it would). “Thank you, thank you so much for your kindness” Nasir says. Agron simply answers “It is nothing, rest some more” and turns to leave, but Nasir stops him “Wait, where am I ? who are you ? where’s my brother ? is he ok ? please don’t leave”

The anguish and worry in Nasir’s voice makes Agron pause, he doesn’t know what to say, he can’t tell him who he really is, he doesn’t know what brother the human is talking about, but those words make his own heart ache, he can sympathize with this human.

“We will talk later, right now you need to rest and so do I, I’m Agron, this is my home and you are safe here”

Then he closes the door quietly.

Nasir screams “No, pleeeeeease! my brother I need to know about my brother”, he doesn’t receive an answer, he stares at the door and worries before succumbing to sleep ¿What is going on here? What is this place? Who is that man and why is he covered all in black, even his face? Barca where are you ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) The goat was old, it was gonna die soon anyway, don’t judge me T_T . I promise no more precious goats will be harmed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Agron found himself pacing outside Nasir’s room not knowing what to do with the human.

“I can’t keep him here, I must get him out of my house as soon as possible but … I’m not a complete monster I can’t kick out a little kid who is sick and starved”

“I know! I will hire a housekeeper in the town nearby, he’ll take care of the kid for a few days and I won’t have to deal with anything”

“HA! I’m brilliant!” , Agron thought, very pleased with himself and went off to find a housekeeper.

After 3 hours of walking around, he started to notice everyone switched sidewalks at the sight of him, if he so much as looked at a store (any store) the owner would close the door and hang the CLOSED sign. One particular woman with a small child, as soon as she saw him let out a scream, grabbed her child and ran, hit a mailbox, got up and kept screaming and running.

Agron remembered his human waiting for him at home, the poor thing must be hungry and worried. He approached a small stand of food but as soon as the owner saw him, he took off running and screaming. “Stupid human!” Agron mumbled. He grabbed 2 hamburguers, 2 soda bottles, 2 bags of chips and left cash in a box there. (1)

Back at home he knocked on Nasir’s door, he heard a soft “come in” and went inside. Nasir’s feelings attacked his senses as soon as he entered the room, all his emotions were so raw that they went straight into Agron’s mind. PAIN – FEAR – HUNGER – WORRY – SADNESS. Agron became dizzy with all these feelings, he clutched his head and got out of the room. He had seen Nasir’s entire past in his mind.

Agron had been living alone in his castle for too long, he forgot to block his mind. While tending Nasir’s injuries and fever, the human’s mind had been a vague cloud. But now, conscious and well, his mind was clear and broadcasting into Agron’s mind. “How can I tell him his brother Barca is dead, when I know it will break him inside, just like losing Duro did to me”, Agron felt an immense amount of sympathy for his human. He decided to postpone those news for a while, and focus on getting Nasir healthier.

Nasir had waited half the day in bed not knowing what to do, feeling hungry and anxious; the man had left him last time without telling him anything. His door opens and the man is there but before Nasir can say anything, he grabs his head and is out again. ¿What happened? Nasir wonders. His door opens again and the man enters the room, he sits gently in the border of the bed. He pulls out a big plastic bag from his cloak and opens it. “I bought you this, I couldn’t find anything healthier, so this will have to do for now”, Agron tells him.

Nasir grabs a burguer and takes a huge bite, moaning in pleasure, they could never afford this kind of food before. “Thank you”, Nasir says. Agron pats Nasir’s head gently “You’re welcome, let’s check your injuries now”

“Agron, do you know where my brother Barca is?”

“I will look for him tomorrow ok? Now stay still I need to check the wound on your stomach”, Agron lied to calm Nasir a little. They sit in silence while Nasir eats and Agron tends his wounds. “Agron, why are you dressed this way?” Agron sighs and tells him “I have a rare disease, little one” – “Do I make you afraid?”

“No! no no, you have been so kind to me! I don’t even know how to thank you. I don’t have anything …” Nasir said while his eyes filled with tears.

“Do not worry about that Nasir, I like taking care of others, you don’t owe me anything”, as Agron said this, he suddenly realized he REALLY DOES like taking care of others, he spent all of his life taking care of Duro and being supportive to his friends. Now with this human in his care, all his protective instincts were coming back alive.

Nasir falls back asleep and Agron decides to visit Spartacus, he leaves a note to Nasir: “I’ll be back later, eat the rest of the food in the bag and don’t leave the bed ok”

Agron arrives at Spartacus place and Spartacus looks at him expectantly, one raised eyebrow and his arms crossed. “Well good to see you again, anything you wanna tell me?” – “Yeah man, I need to borrow one of your men”, Agron answers. “Sure Ag, but how about an apology or a thank you at least?”

“I know, I know, I’ve been an awful friend, and you have always been there for me. I just want you to know that I will always have your back no matter what. I … I … man I just didn’t know how to deal with my brother’s death ok? I felt like my heart was ripped from me and I didn’t want to deal with the rest of the world”

“You worried me so much, you were starving yourself to death Ag, you became a walking skeleton and … what the heck are you wearing? What’s with all the scarves and that cloak?” Spartacus asked.

“Ummm well you see, I didn’t feed from the human you gave me, I been taking care of him since then. That’s why I need to borrow one of your men; I need someone to help me take care of the castle and my human”, Agron said sheepishly while scratching his neck nervously.

“And the crazy outfit?” – “I don’t want to scare my human alright ? Stop bugging me about it”, Agron mumbled. “ **Your human**?” Spartacus asked with a hint of mirth on his voice. At that moment Agron wondered himself ¿since when am I thinking of Nasir as mine? He chose not to think much about it.

Spartacus called for one of his men, Castus. Agron looked him over, handsome face, nice ebony skin, muscles everywhere, cocky attitude “Who are you supposed to be? The phantom of the opera or something?” Castus asked. I’m not gonna like this human, Agron decided.

Back in the castle Agron explained Castus his duties, cleaning, shopping, helping nurse Nasir. The castle is a very old building but through the years Agron always took special care to keep it modern. He installed a huge hot tub in the lower floor, a small gym, 3 comfortable living rooms, etc. Castus looks at all of it and says firmly “If you think I’m gonna clean this whole shitty place, you’re crazy”. There were dust and spider webs everywhere. “No, not all of it, just the common areas, the bathrooms, the hot tub, a couple of rooms, that’s all. I’m paying you enough stop whining!”

Three days passed by and Agron stayed away from Nasir’s room, to avoid questions about Barca (Nasir’s brother). Agron had started hunting in the forest again to get his strength back. He went one night to the bridge where Spartacus found Nasir, put Barca’s body in a bag and buried him in the graveyard of his castle, right next to Duro’s memorial place. During these days, Castus took care of Nasir, he spent most of the time with him.

Nasir has a lovely personality; he’s sweet, gentle, witty, jovial and strong minded. Castus couldn’t help but notice all of his charming qualities and quickly fell in love with him. Of course there is also the fact that Nasir has been kept naked in his bed since his arrival, neither Castus nor Agron making any effort to provide clothes for him after noticing his beautiful body (2). Castus kept giving Nasir sponge baths in his bed with the excuse that his injuries would infect if he came in contact with water. He rubs the sponge sensually all over Nasir’s skin, his eyes devouring every lush bit of him. This makes Nasir extremely uncomfortable but he doesn’t complain, he’s being cared for with so much attention that he feels guilty about complaining over anything. But today he’s had enough, his stomach wound is pretty much closed and his arm doesn’t even hurt anymore “I want to take a proper bath today Castus, can I?” – “Yes, Nas of course, I’ll take you downstairs right now”. So they go down to the hot tub room, Nasir wrapped in a towel.

When they get there Castus quickly takes all of his clothes off and takes Nasir’s towel. Then he makes Nasir sit on the edge of the tub, keeping his lower abdomen out of the water.

Agron heard them go downstairs so he took his small bat form (Agron has 3 forms: Human form, Big giant monster bat and Tiny aggy-bat) and followed them into the room. He becomes enraged at what he sees: Castus is completely naked and obviously aroused, pouring water over Nasir’s back and rubbing his skin slowly. Agron flies straight into Castus head and scratches him furiously. Castus stands up and tries to shake him off but Agron takes a dive and scratches the hell out of Castus’ dick. Castus lets out a horrified scream and runs out of the room limping and grabbing his bleeding crotch.

Nasir doesn’t know what to do, he wanted to go after Castus to see if he’s ok but he’s secretly thankful to the small bat for getting Castus away from him. Nasir has never had a girlfriend, he never liked girls, but he’s never had a boyfriend either, he’s 20 years old and a virgin. He was starting to feel afraid of Castus molesting him. He notices the tiny bat is still in the room, sitting calmly on the other edge of the tub.

Agron looks calm on his bat form, but inside his head, he’s doing a victory dance “HAAAAA! Got you ! See if you can molest my Nasir with your cock covered in scratches you fcking perv, next time I see you near him I’ll bite it off ” Then he notices Nasir is approaching him slowly and with a gentle hand pets his head. “Thank you little friend, you are my furry hero” Nasir says. They spend half an hour playing in the water, Nasir overjoyed to have found a pet.

Back in the room upstairs, Nasir lies down on the bed staring at the ceiling with a happy relaxed smile on his face. Agron is still in his bat form and looks at him, absorbing the amazing beauty that is Nasir. He has never been weak to lust, but right now there’s nothing he wants more in the world than touching this sensual creature in front of him. Without pausing to think, blinded by his hunger, Agron puts a ‘dream-state’ spell on Nasir’s mind, he transforms into human and covers Nasir with his body trailing kisses all over his neck, nipping, licking, tasting, he lets out a guttural groan suppressing the instinct of biting. He hears Nasir gasp and looks at his lips, he tries to stop himself, but he can’t, he NEEDS to taste him. He kisses Nasir slowly, gently tracing his tongue over his lips, while his hands touch every part they can reach, caressing him lovingly, Nasir moans softly and Agron slips his tongue inside, roaming every inch of Nasir’s delicious mouth, he sucks on Nasir’s tongue, kisses him more and more deeply then sucks on his bottom lip. Agron feels Nasir’s erection poking him on his belly and stops. He’s shocked at his own actions “What the fck am I doing? I’m not a rapist, this is so wrong, forgive me Nasir” Nasir is still on his mind spell so he doesn’t open his eyes or hears his words, he’s just undulating slowly on the bed under Agron, completely immersed in the erotic feelings created with Agron’s kisses and touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Aggy is no thief :D  
> (2) Couple of pervs u_u get Nasir clothes soon


	4. Chapter 4

Agron transforms back into his bat form, lifts the spell from Nasir’s mind and flies off into the night, his mind a complete mess of guilt, lust, shock and … something else he can’t quite describe.

The next day Nasir wraps himself in the towel and walks around the castle, first time he’s out of bed and able to explore. Castus is nowhere to be seen so he goes in the kitchen to get some food.

Agron walks in the kitchen and sees Nasir bent over, searching in the lower cabinets, he gasps loudly and Nasir jumps in surprise making his towel drop and letting Agron have a view of his delectable arse and everything in between. Agron quickly rushes over, grabs the towel from the floor and wraps it around Nasir’s waist with shaky hands. They are both silent and blushing for 5 uncomfortable seconds. “I was just looking for food I haven’t seen Castus today” – “As I have told you before, this is your home now, take anything you need Nasir.” Agron still has his hands on Nasir’s waist. They realize at the same time and jump apart nervously.

Agron still can’t get over his guilt about what happened last night and being this close to an almost-naked Nasir is making him feel worse. At that moment, Castus limps into the kitchen and says hello to Nasir with a kiss on his cheek. Nasir walks over to the refrigerator and Castus punches Agron in the stomach, Agron growls and Nasir turns around wondering what’s going on. Both Agron and Castus smile at him, so he goes back to rummaging the fridge for something to eat. Agron notices the direction of Castus view and decides it’s time to buy his human some clothes.

But he can’t go with him, not after the fiasco of last time with people screaming and running from him, and he doesn’t want to let Castus alone with Nasir, helping him chose clothes, touching him, removing invisible lint, smoothing non-existent wrinkles from his pants … ¡Like hell I’m letting him go buy clothes with fcking Castus!

Agron finally says “Nasir, come with me let’s see if some of my old clothes fit you.” They find an old pair of blue sweat pants, Nasir has to do a tight knot on the waist string so they don’t drop down and roll up the bottom so they don’t drag on the floor. None of Agron’s shirts fit him but there’s a light blue one with a smiley face that Nasir likes so they cut off the lower part and he puts it on.

They walk outside (Agron is a very powerful vampire, the sun doesn’t hurt him as it would hurt lesser vampires, besides the cloak covers pretty much all of him), Nasir loves everything he sees, the garden is beautiful and huge, covered with flowers of all colors and fruit trees, Agron lifts him so he can reach a juicy peach from a tree and Nasir eats it with gusto. Agron has to avert his eyes because the fruit juice is slowly dripping down Nasir’s face and hands and he has the insane urge to lick him. They reach the stable area and as soon as Nasir spots the goats he turns into a little kid, he jumps over the fence and starts running after them, trying to catch the little ones. Agron watches him fondly, a tight warm feeling building up inside of him. They both laugh when one of the big goats hits Nasir from behind and he falls into a big puddle of mud.

They go back inside and Nasir runs to the hot tub room laughing, leaving a trail of clothes behind and a very aroused Agron picking them up as he goes. Inside the room Nasir hesitates about going in the hot tub with all the mud on. “Agron I don’t want to get it all dirty what do I do?” – “Come here,” Agron grabs his hand and leads him to the adjacent bathroom. “Sit down” he tells him gently. Nasir sits inside the bath tub and notices the shower head can be moved about when Agron starts washing his hair with it. Nasir closes his eyes as Agron removes all the mud from his hair with gentle fingers and coconut shampoo. When Agron is done with Nasir’s hair he starts washing Nasir with soft caresses.

Meanwhile Nasir is thinking to himself “I felt weird and wrong when Castus touched me, why does it feel good when Agron touches me? What is this tingly sensation in my lower belly?” Agron was lost in the sensation of being able to touch Nasir this way, he ran his hands over his neck, then slowly up and down his arms, all over his chest, feeling his nipples getting hard under his palms. Suddenly Nasir sat up, hunching over “Agron I think I’m clean now, thank you,” he was hard and didn’t want Agron to see it, afraid of making things awkward between them after such a nice day, he got up covering his crotch with his hands and walked back to the hot tub room. Hoping the bubbles would hide his erection.

“Are you getting in too?” Nasir asked. Agron shook his head “No little one, I can’t.”

“Don’t you feel hot with all those black clothes on?”

I’m feeling like I’m about to explode but I can’t tell you that. “No, don’t worry about me, enjoy your bath,” then Agron walked out of the room, painfully aroused. He jerked off quickly and then went out hunting. “I need to get my body back in shape, I hate this cloak and looking like a freak. I want Nasir to see the real me,” Agron thought to himself.

Late at night, when he returned from hunting he noticed something unusual in the garden, he walked over and saw that it was Nasir, curled up under a tree taking a nap with a baby goat in his lap. He picked him up in his arms, and carried him inside. Nasir simply buried his face in Agron’s chest, held the baby goat tight and made a ‘mmm’ sound.

Agron took Nasir’s shoes off and laid him down on the bed. Nasir opened his eyes and gave Agron a sweet contented smile. “I’m getting used to having you spoil me” – “It is a good thing that I enjoy spoiling you then,” Agron said while caressing Nasir’s cheek softly.  They said good night and Nasir slept soundly, snuggled up with the baby goat.

Agron doesn’t sleep at night; he usually takes small naps at noon, only humans need prolonged sleep. He usually stays up staring through his window into the night, remembering better times. But lately Nasir is invading all of his thoughts. He imagines taking Nasir all over Europe, showing him his favorite places; watching his face fill with wonder and joy at every new discovery. Nasir looking up at him with those big hazel eyes and his long lashes, gratitude and love glowing on his beautiful face. Then in the privacy of their home taking him to bed, undressing him slowly, kissing every inch of exposed skin, licking down his chest, tonguing his belly button, and then slowly suck him, look up to Nasir and watch him looking down at him with passion in his eyes.

This is becoming a daily ritual for Agron, sitting on his room fantasizing about Nasir while stroking himself. He feels bad about it, he’s never been a lust filled being, never in his life he thought he would become a pervert.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had this fic abandoned. Here's some steamy hot action as apology :3

The next morning, Agron decides to tell Nasir about his brother. He takes him to the small hill where the family graveyard is. They walk in silence, both grieving and remembering their respective brothers. When they get there, Agron starts to walk away so Nasir can mourn in peace; but Nasir grabs one border of his sleeve. Agron looks at Nasir’s face, there’s fat tears streaming down his cheeks, his chin trembling uncontrollably. Agron opens his arms and Nasir throws himself at Agron, burying his face in his chest and sobbing loudly. They stay like this for what seems like hours, holding onto each other.

For the next few days they spend together most of the time: walking around the garden, playing with the goats (actually is just Nasir chasing them around and goofing with them while Agron watches amused) and reading in the library. Agron caught Nasir looking at the books but not taking any to read, he just stood there looking at the shelves; Nasir confesed he didn’t know how to read so Agron immediately offered to teach him. The first day was hard because Nasir became frustrated easily and felt embarrassed; but Agron simply rubbed his arms in a reassuring way, making Nasir sigh and sit back in his chair.

Castus quit, it was obvious that Nasir would never respond to his feelings and the heartache was too much. He returned to Spartacus place.

“I’ll do the house chores for you, Agron,” Nasir says with enthusiasm one day. “I’ll keep everything clean and cook because I’m really good at it, an old friend taught me everything about baking.”

“Nasir, I care for you a lot and I won’t feel comfortable seeing you as my employee. You don’t owe me anything,” Agron tells Nasir with a tender look on his face.

“Please Agron, please let me do this, I want to feel useful and I can’t spend all day playing around and watching tv. I would like to help with the house chores.” There’s so much feeling on Nasir’s eyes that Agron finally cedes and agrees to share the house shores 50-50 with Nasir. He finds himself cleaning the kitchen floor with a mope and grumbles “Agron Orlok, one of the mightiest vampires the world has ever seen. Champion of the 200 years war, the heir of the Orlok fortune is here, mopping the floor. The things one does for love,” Agron sighs and keeps mopping.

Two months pass by quickly. They are living in domestic bliss, but this isn’t enough for Agron. He doesn’t want to be a brother/guardian figure to Nasir anymore, he wants more. He wants intimacy; he wants Nasir looking at him with passion and love not the brotherly fondness that has developed between them.

Agron takes his clothes off and checks his reflection on the big mirror inside his bedroom.

  * Face no longer looking like a horror show. Check
  * Body no longer looking like a walking skeleton. Check
  * Butt cheeks plump and sexy once again. Check
  * Golden healthy skin instead of pale and disgusting. Check
  * Penis fat, pink and healthy looking again. Check



He’s pleased with his looks. Agron feels sexy and powerful as he used to (before Duro’s death). He’s ready to move past his grief and try to make things work with Nasir. He grabs a pair of black slacks, he starts buttoning his white shirt but decides to leave it open. He walks downstairs to the tv room.

Nasir is sprawled on the sofa in one of Agron’s old pajamas, switching channels, when he sees Agron enter the room he drops the remote control and stares with his mouth wide open. Agron walks up to him and closes his mouth with his fingers on Nasir’s chin. “Surprised?” Agron asks.

“What … when… how did… what… you,” Nasir stutters. He can’t believe this hot guy in front of him is the sweet shy Agron he’s known. Nasir’s fingers start tracing Agron’s abdominal muscles in front of him, he doesn’t even notice he’s doing it until Agron groans. “I’m sorry Agron, does your skin still hurt?” He quickly removes his hand from Agron’s stomach and blushes. “No, don’t worry, I’m finally healthy again,” Agron smiles and sits down next to Nasir. He picks the remote control from where Nasir dropped it and they start watching a movie but neither is paying attention.

Nasir can’t stop staring at Agron. He has never seen a man as handsome as this before. He has muscles like a movie star, his legs look like tree trunks under those pants. He can’t believe those sexy lips and cute nose were hidden all this time under the black scarf. Agron gives him sideways glances and smiles, this makes Nasir blush and fidget and try to look at the movie, but his eyes go back to Agron everytime. He can’t help it, he’s shocked. _‘I’ve been living with a supermodel all this time’_ Nasir thinks.

Agron is screaming in his mind _‘YES! He wants me HE WANTS ME, go ahead look at me, want me some more.’_  He scratches his chest and stomach sensually, making the shirt open even more. Nasir gets up and says “nite nite” really fast and runs upstairs. After 5 minutes Agron is curious, he turns the tv off and goes up. He sees the baby goat outside Nasir’s room scratching the door. He knocks and enters.

“Hey Nas, you ok?,” Agron enters the room without waiting for a response and notices Nasir’s pajamas are on the floor and he’s grabbing the covers hastily with his face all red. “Yeah yeah I’m fine, super, all good here,” Nasir is talking fast and his voice is high pitched. Agron sits on the bed and touches Nasir’s forehead. “You sure? you look flushed and feel really warm Nas.” Nasir just nods and gulps air. Agron slides his hand down Nasir’s cheek with affection, then rubs Nasir’s arm “You can tell me if you feel sick, I’ll get you some medicine.” Agron’s caresses are making Nasir shiver. Agron knows what’s going on, he pretends to be concerned but he knows Nasir was jacking off. Nasir starts talking nervously “So, hey ! great to see you well. I mean great you look great. Feels great to umm see you”

Agron decides to make a move. “You’re not ok Nas. You’re even shivering, I’ll help you warm up,” Agron says and lifts Nasir’s blanket in order to get in, Nasir quickly covers his erection with his hands and looks mortified. “Oh,” Agron says with faked surprise. “It’s ok, you don’t need to be embarrassed, we’re both guys, we both do it.” He starts rubbing Nasir’s stomach softly. Nasir’s gasps loudly. Agron takes this as rejection and feels bad for being so forward. He starts to get up and leave Nasir to his privacy. But Nasir’s hand is holding him in place. They both look at Nasir’s hand with surprise. Nasir doesn’t know why he grabbed Agron, he just did it on impulse and his dick is now free and up in the air.

Agron sits on the bed again, rests his forehead against Nasir’s and says huskily “Nas, I want to touch you. Can I ?” Nasir’s answer is a small kiss on the lips. Agron feels a burst of love inside of him and quickly kisses Nasir back. Capturing his lips, sliding his tongue on Nasir’s bottom lip until he opens his mouth. The kiss deepens and they both moan. Nasir is having trouble breathing and breaks the kiss. Agron kisses him again, he can’t stop, he wants to devour him. His hand slides down Nasir’s body. He grabs his dick and strokes. Nasir gasps loudly. Nasir is getting used to the kisses, stroking Agron’s tongue with his; breathing in sync.

Agron pulls back and watches Nasir as he strokes him. Fisting his cock, kissing his nipples, he can’t decide between kissing Nasir’s mouth or his neck or his nipples so he alternates. Nasir is making incoherent noises, everything Agron does on his body feels new and amazing. With one last stroke Nasir reaches his climax, he trembles on the bed uncontrollably; Agron licks his hand and moans at the taste.

They stare at each other not saying anything, just taking in the feelings of what just happened. Finally Agron kisses Nasir one last time before getting up. Nasir’s grabs his arm **again**. He’s still breathing hard and flushed. “What is it little one?” Agron asks softly. “You umm, your … I mean, you didn’t … I … I … want to … “ Agron understands and climbs on top of Nasir, kissing him deeply. He releases his mouth and sits back. He’s straddling Nasir’s lap and takes his shirt off. Unzips his pants slowly. Nasir is looking at him intently. He’s going commando. As soon as his cock springs out Nasir wraps his hand around it and starts feeling around. Agron moans and kisses Nasir again.

‘ _Fuck I’m addicted to his lips,’_ Agron thinks as he sucks on Nasir’s bottom lip. They both take Agron’s pants off in between kisses. Agron settles on top of Nasir, skin to skin, chest to chest, thighs to thighs. They kiss and touch like this for long exquisite minutes, but when Agron is about to reach his peak, his fangs come out, his eyes change from green to red and he stops. He’s about to bite Nasir and he’s having difficulty controlling his hunger.

“Ag ? You ok?” Nasir is concerned, he noticed Agron stopped moving, he rubs his back soothingly. Agron closes his eyes. _‘Focus come on focus’_ he admonishes himself. When he feels in control again, he kisses Nasir gently “Sorry, just didn’t want to cum yet” he explains. After a few more strokes they both cum on their stomachs. Agron gets up and Nasir stops him, **again**. _‘What is wrong with my hand today, it’s like it has a mind of its own’_ Nasir says in his head. Agron looks at him puzzled.


End file.
